Noodle's Dream
by 2-D love forever
Summary: Noodle has always had feelings for 2-D, but after a very intense dream, she wonders if she can keep it a secret much longer.
1. The Dream

She awoke from her slumber, gasping and looking axiously around the room. Once she realized she was awake, the 16-year-old Japanesse girl groaned and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked over at her table and starred at a picture of her and 2-D. In the picture, she was smiling as a tall handsome man with spiky-blue hair had his arm around her shoulder, the other arm was behind her head making bunny ears. She chuckled then got out of bed, making her sheets neat, and hopped into the shower. As she was rinsing shampoo from her hair she thought to herself.

"What's wrong with me? God, I'm 16 while he is 28! No way in hell he feels the way I..." she shook her head and pushed the thought aside as she turned off the water and dried her hair with a towel. She then searched through her drawers for an outfit until she decided on a white T-shirt with a cute little panda in the middle and a pair of short-shorts. She walked slowly to the lift, and continued ignoring her thought as she entered the kitchen. She smiled as she inhaled the sweet smell of bacon. There was a tower of bacon while Russel was still making more! Noodle smiled.

"Morning Russel-san!" He smiled.

"Hey, Noodle girl!" He grabbed a plate, and put 3 pieces of bacon and a piece of toast on and handed it to Noodle. She took it and a glass of orange juice. She stared at her bacon, and her thoughts again returned to 2-D, the love of her life, her best friend, the cutest guy she had ever seen, with the most amazing voice...

"Hey, you okay, Noods?" Russel had noticed her daydreaming. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Um... I'm fine Russel. Just thinking," She answered a little too quickly. Russel raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She gulped and quickly made up an excuse.

"Er... Just our new album." Russel knew she was lying, but he shrugged and turned back to his cooking. She only ate a few bites of bacon, gulped a few sips of her orange juice, then wandered down the halls of Kong. She called the lift to go to 2-D's floor.

"Should I tell him?" She asked herself. "No... no, he would think I was stupid, it is stupid!" Her thoughts were shattered as she bumped into a tall man and she fell backwords landing on her butt.

"Oy! Noods, yew 'kay?" She looked up at the blue-haired man and blushed.

"I...I'm fine 2-D." He held out a hand and pulled her up.

"Yew sure? Yer face is red! Feeling okay?" She pushed her bangs over her face trying to cover her face up. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why are yeh tryin' to hide yer face, love?" He pushed her bangs to the side, and she stared into his deep-black eyes. But she shook her head and stuttered.

"I...I'm f-fine 2-D!" She quickly ran back to her room, leaving 2-D confused and wide-eyed. He wondered why she was blushing like that.

"Could she have been blushing because of me?" He thought. "Could she feel the same way as..." He stopped thinking and followed after her. Noodle had rushed into her room, slamming the door shut and fell lifelessly onto her bed.

"Ohhh, such an idiot! He must think I'm such a child!" She rolled over onto her back, thinking of her love. "Maybe he didn't notice."

"Didn't notice wot?" Noodle jumped at his voice and faced him wide-eyed. She was really blushing now! He smiled and sat next to her, repeating the question. She couldn't speak, she just sat there, staring into his deep-black eyes. He smiled as he brushed her bangs to the side, showing her green eyes that seemed to glow. He leaned forward painfully slow. Noodle gasped in her mind as his soft lips were approaching hers, she leaned also. Their lips brushed up against each others, when a booming yell sent them both backwards.

"OY! FACEACHE! NOODLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE GOTTA REHEARSE!" Noodle sighed sadly. The kiss she had been waiting for years didn't happen. 2-D sighed too, but sat up, holding a hand for her to grab, she took it and stood up.

"We should go." She whispered.

"Awright." They walked down to the studio side-by-side, as Noodle relived the moment over and over, trying to believe what had almost happened.

Band rehearsal was long. Noodle couldn't stop thinking about 2-D, she winced every time he sang, she could barely focus on her guitar.

"Hey, Noods, you're playing half-ass!" Murdoc hissed. She shook her head.

"Sorry Murdoc-san." She tried to focus. When Murdoc finally called it a day, 2-D walked over to her.

"Follow meh, love." He whispered into her ear. He took her hand and led her upstairs to her room. He shut the door behind her as she sat down on his messy bed. She frowned at the mess that was surrounding her, but it didn't keep her attention for long. He sat down and took her hands.

"Er...Noodle? Um..."

"Hmmm?" She could barely manage to let a sound out of her mouth.

"D'ya like meh?" He choked. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped. He leaned forward again and pressed his lips softly against hers. She couldn't take it anymore, she fiercly returned the kiss and took him completly offguard, but he wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her violet hair. After a few minutes, she pulled away, out of breath and blushing. He smiled. No girl had ever made him feel this way before. He pulled her closer and she sighed with happiness. She was so happy yo be so close to the love of her life, she barely heard his words through the thinking going on in her head.

"I love yeh Noods." He whispered. Her eyes lit up, then she opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly 2-D's face disappeared and everything turned black. She looked around anxiously, then heard a loud voice.

"Noodle! Noodle! Wake up!" Her eyes shot open, and she looked straight up to see 2-D.

"Noodle, yew okay? It's 12:00! You been asleep all day!" Her eyes became heavy and red as tears started to run down her cheeks, and her heart sank. "Wot's wrong, love?" He asked confused.

"It was a dream?" She sobbed.

"Wot was? Wot 'appened, love?" She just shook her head and continued to sob into his chest, when he finally left after she had stopped crying she sighed.


	2. The plan

Okay! 2nd chapter! Yay! :D Please read, enjoy, review!

2-D walked over to the lift, a confused expression written on his face. "Poor Noodle," he thought. "She must have had a nightmare or somefink. But, why wouldn't she tell me what it was?" As he stepped into the elevator, Tomorrow Comes Today started to play.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'll pay_

_When tomorrow, tomorrow comes today_

The skinny singer leaned against the wall. "But, before I woke her up, she seemed so peaceful. She was smiling." He kept thinking as he walked into the kitchen for lunch. Russel had prepared sandwiches and chips.

"Yo 'D, did you get Noodle up?"

"Yeah, I t'ink she might 'ave been 'aving a nightmare or somefink. Russel stopped pouring soda into his cup and turned to the blue-haired singer.

"What makes you think that?" 2-D frowned.

"Well, I woke 'er up, and she started crying, I asked 'er wot was wrong, and she muttered 'It was a dream?' then she just kept crying." Russel's face puzzled as did 2-D's.

"Is she okay?" 2-D shook his head.

"When I left, she had stopped crying, but, I don't know."

As the two Gorillaz continued their conversation, Noodle was getting dressed. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"I...I love him." She said with disbelief. "I'm 12 years younger than him, and I love him." She sniffled and picked out a plain white tee, with pink-and-red hearted short-shorts, and blue bunny slippers. She covered her red eyes with her bangs, sniffled some more, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. 2-D and Russel both looked up when she entered the room.

"Konichiwa, Russel-san, 2-D." 2-D smiled a little, barely showing his crroked teeth.

"'ey Noods, feelin' better?" She sniffled again, also blushing.

"Yeah, I'm better." She sat down next to 2-D and Russel handed her her favorite sandwich, PB&J. She bit into it, not realizing until then how hungry she was. 2-D stared admireringly at her.

"That outfit," he thought to himself "That's the same outfit she wore when..." he paused and relived a dream he had the other night. In the dream, Noodle was wearing that same outfit, he had a fuzzy memory of the dream, but he remembered it ended with the two of them kissing. When he awoke, he sighed and thought "God, she's so beautiful, and I'm such a dirty pervert!"

"2D-san? 2-D!" Noodle noticed that he had been staring off into space. He snapped out of it.

"Hm? Oh, i'm awright, love, just t'inkin'." Russel chuckled.

"Ya do that a lot, 'D?" 2-D blushed a little at that comment. He did, about that 1 particular thing.

He stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. As soon as he left the room, Noodle groaned and dropped her head on the counter, not caring about the loud BANG it made when she hit it.

"Hey, Noods, are you okay?" Russel patted her head. She lifted her head, more tears starting to try to escape her eyes.

"Russel-san, I... I" She inhaled. "I think I'm in love with him, Russel!" She banged her head against the table again. Russel's expression shifted, he lowered his head.

"With 'D?" He whispered. She sniffled.

"Yes." His expression was shock, and failure to try to understand. She lifted her head. "And I don't know what to do! He's like, 12 years older than me! I'm 16! I don't even know if it's legal! Maybe... I don't know!" She once again banged her head. Russel lifted her head gently.

"Well, baby girl, I really don't know what to say. I don't know what to tell you, I'm not experienced in this, cooking is my love." He teased. She smiled while sniffling, then her smile disappeared again.

"I want to tell him, so bad. But, what if he doesn't feel the same? I doubt he does! What if it makes things awkward?" She buried her face in her arms, continuing to sniffle, fighting against the tears that were forcing themselves out of her tired, red eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know Noodle-girl. Maybe, you could, give him hints?" She sat in silence for a moment. When she lifted her head again, her tears had dryed.

"Maybe, okay Russel-san. But, please, don't tell Murdoc-san about this." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You know I'm not stupid, I'm not telling that drunken idiot." She smiled.

2-D walked back into the room. "'ello, wot were you two talking about?" Noodle thought fast, then turned a little too fast towards him, nearly falling, but she caught herself.

"Um, we were gonna go see that new zombie movie tonight, the three of us." She smiled and turned her head towards Russel, who winked. 2-D cocked his head to the side.

"Three of us? What about Muds?" Noodle gulped and tried to think of an excuse. She couldn't go alone to the theaters, but she could NOT let Murdoc come. He would ruin everything, probably beat 2-D.

"Um... er... Murdoc..." At that moment, Murdoc walked in, unsuprisingly in his underwear, and his head sore from another hangover. "Murdoc has a date tonight!" She turned to Murdoc. "Right Murdoc-san?" He grabbed a beer and rubbed his neck, realizing that there was a red scratch, he didn't remember where he got that from.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noodle glared at him.

"You remember, that girl from the other night, Amanda?"

Murdoc smiled. "Oh, yeah. She's a beauty. I guess I should call her." With that, he chugged his beer, and headed upstairs to call her. Russel knew what Noodle was doing, but he rolled his eyes at Murdoc. He then turned toward Noodle.

"Hey, 'D, why don't you and Noodle head upstairs, I think you'll find a new game up there." He smiled and winked at Noodle again. Noodle smiled big and ran over to hug Russel.

"Thank you Russel-san!" She then ran over to 2-D and tugged on his arm. "C'mon! Let's go!" He smiled and stood up, Noodle blushed when she realized she was holding his hand, then pulled away. 2-D blushed too. They then ran upstairs to 2-D's room, and found a copy of Left4Dead 3. Noodle squealed and grabbed the box, almost ripping it open, she popped the disk into the Playstation 3.

The hours flew by as did the brains of many virtual zombies. "You think you can take me? I'll crush you!" Noodle shouted as she used her virtual gun to blow the brains out of a zombie who had tried to bite her, his brains went flying! 2-D smiled as he adored her. He noticed her bangs were out of her eyes, something she rarely did. After hours of zombie-killing, Noodle walked over to the station and turned the game off.

"ey! Wor did ya do t'at for!" Noodle laughed.

"2-D! It's 8:00! We've been playing for over 6 hours straight! It's time for the movies!" 2-D looked away, nlushing.

"Oh. Awright, let's go, then."

They headed downstairs and out the doors of Kong, meeting Russel by the Jeep parked outside. Russel drove up front, leaving the giggling Noodle and blushing 2-D to talk in the backseat anout who killed more zombies.

Well, that chapter's done! Hope ya liked it! Wonder what's gonna happen at the movies? Wait-and-see! Reviews please!


	3. The movies

Okay, thanks for the reviews, I went back, and corrected them, yeah, they do look better :D thx guys! Keep reading!

After about 15 minutes, they arrived outside of Hollywood Cinema(lol, but they're not actually in Hollywood, just the name of the theater)

And after rushing through crowds of papparazzi, they managed to get to the front counter, bought 3 tickets to the new zombie movie Zombieland 2, ordered a large popcorn, 3 sodas, and rushed inside to see the movie.

2-D sat in between Russel and Noodle. Russel knew what to do. As soon as the movie started, Noodle's head was racing.

"Okay, now I know I can't do the yawn-and-grab," She thought to herself.

"But, maybe if I inch, and inch, and rest my head on his shoulder."

She did that, every minute or so, she leaned closer, 2-D too interested in the screaming women about to be eaten by the blood-covered zombies. Finally, she was too close to inch anymore, and she rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his cologne. 2-D noticed, and shifted his neck so her head was more comfortable. She closed her eyes and smiled, when suddenly, something she thought would never happen occured.

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder, her eyes shot open. 2-D was smiling at her, his arm around her. She blushed, luckily though he could not see it in the dark. He then turned his attention back to the movie, she sighed quietly.

"Is he... Is he doing what I think he's doing?" She thought to herself. His arm remained around her shoulder for the rest of the movie, and after Russel had driven them home, Noodle was fast asleep, or so it looked.

"I'll tuck 'er in, Russ." 2-D said as he carried her bridal-style. Russel smiled.

"Alright, 'D. I'm heading to bed, good-night.."

"Night." He then carried her to her room, setting her down gently on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, then leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

"Good-night, love." He smiled then left the room, leaving a non-sleeping Noodle to try to believe what just happened.

In the morning, Noodle woke up, and smiled to herself.

"He kissed me! I know he did! I remember!" She hopped out of bed, and ran straight to her dresser. She pulled out a cute little sleevless top, mostly purple, but with a little black and the bottom, and a matching purple skirt, and the only pair of heels she had, red.

"Damn, these don't really match." She shrugged and ran downstairs, forgeting to make her bed like she usually does. She ran into the kitchen to find 2-D already awake. She fluffed her hair, but hid her eyes in her bangs and skipped in.

"Morning 2D-san!" He smiled and flashed his crooked teeth.

"Hey Noodle! Did ya 'ave a good time at the movies last night?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I did, especially after." His eyes widened.

"Wot... wot do ya mean?" He blushed.

Ooooooooh! Drama! :D I had to stop here, sorry, but I'll try and post again tomorrow, til' then, REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :D


	4. The truth

Hey, sorry I had to cut my last chapter a little short, my computer was crashing, I got it now, but I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter!

Reveiws needed people! :D

2-D blinked his eyes nervously. "Um, wot do ya mean, love?" Beats of sweat started to form on his forehead. She sat down next to him.

"Last night, after the movies," she said the words slowly, 2-D couldn't breathe, he tried to speak.

"Ye-Ye-Yes?" He stuttered.

"When you tucked me in..." He couldn't take how slow her words were.

"You... kissed me..." He inhaled sharply, and Noodle just sat there, waiting for his response. They were silent for what seemed like hours, until he finally sighed and looked down.

"Noodle," He took her hands gently. "I... I 'ave feelings for yeh, but, I've never really 'ad the courage to tell ya..." He sighed.

"2-D... I..." She was interrupted when 2-D's lips came crashing against hers, catching her completely by suprise, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. There was a yelling voice in 2-D's head, screaming actually.

"What are you doing? She's 16! You're sick!" He tried pushing that thought away, and sighed when her lips departed, she was smiling, he smiled too and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close. Noodle couldn't stop herself from smiling, the love of her life had just kissed her, something she had dreamed about, and never thought could be reality had become. She sighed and whispered in his ear the message she never got to say in her dream.

"I love you, Stuart Pot." He was suprised. She never used that name, and he couldn't believe she felt the same way he had been feeling, he smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love yeh too Noods." The new couple spent hours cuddling on 2-D's bed. They had to leave the kitchen or Murdoc would surely see and kick the crap out of him. He was so happy to finally be with Noodle, but he still thought himself a dirty pervert, for he had other thoughts about Noodle. He wanted her, and he also wanted her sexually, but he could never allow that, not yet. She was under age, and it was sick, he kicked himself for having those thoughts about Noodle.

"Noodle! Faceache! Where the bloody hell are ya?" Yelled an angry Murdoc. Noodle quickly jumped off of 2-D and turned on the playstation and started to pretend to pause a game she wasn't playing, she tossed 2-D a controller. Murdoc slammed the door open.

"There you are! Turn that damn game off! We gotta go to our reveiw downtown!" Noodle turned the game off and Noodle.

"Okay Murdoc-san." Murdoc ran downstairs to find his favorite black shirt. Noodle sighed and gave 2-D a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed downstairs to follow Murdoc, 2-D stayed in his room and found some others clothes. He had never changed out of his pajama bottoms. He quickly threw on an old pair of jeans, and a white T-shirt with a big red T in front. The fans would love to see that shirt. He grabbed his shoes and ran downstairs.

Downtown, the review had the four band members seperated into four different rooms for different responses. Like 1 question asked for Noodle.

"So, Noodle, there have been a lot of rumors lately, what is the relationship between you and Stuart Pot?" Noodle winced. She was dying to tell someone, but she knew Murdoc would kill her, no, he would kill 2-D, and it might affect the band, she had to lie.

"Well, he's my best friend, he's a really good singer."

"Yes, but, the fans are dying to know, are you and Stuart Pot together?" She sighed.

"No," She lied. "We are not in a relationship, we're just friends." The reporter gave a disbelieving look, but shrugged and went to the next question. Meanwhile, 2-D was being asked the sam question, and gave them the same response. He hated lying, he really wanted to tell the world. He wanted to stand on the tallest building and shout to the heavens, "I love Noodle! I'm in love with Noodle! And she loves me too!" But he knew he could never do that, unless he wanted to be dead once Murdoc found out. He sighed and answered the rest of the questions without interest. When the reporter finally stopped and left the room, he buried his face in his hands, wanting to hold Noodle in his arms again.

He sighed again and started to sing Stylo to himself.

"Oh Stylo

Go forth, blossom in your soul

When you know your heart is light

Electric is the love"

When they all got home, Murdoc went straight upstairs with a girl he had met at the review, she kind of reminded Noodle of Paula. She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"So, what do you boys want to do now?" She asked boredly. 2-D smiled and went over to their massive collection of movies.

"'ow about movie night?" Noodle smiled.

"Anything but zombies."

"Awwww, c'mon! They're the best!" He teased. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"2-D, we just saw a movie about zombies! Let's watch something like... um..." She got up and went over to look for a movie. Russel had already gone to the kitchen to make popcorn. The buttery smell was already filling the house. When he came back, hands full with sodas, a big bowl of popcorn, and a couple bags of chips, Noodle had picked out a couple movies. The first one was 30 Days of Night, the second, to humor 2-D, Evil Dead. He laughed and thanked Noodle. 2-D popped the first movie into the DVD player and the movie started, he turned off the lights. The couch was big, so Russel was at one end, while Noodle sat at the other. 2-D sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder again.

Half-way through the movie, Russel had fallen asleep. The couple giggled when Russel started to snore. 2-D turned back to Noodle and kissed her lips lightly. She returned the kiss, and he ran his fingers through her hair, the couple didn't realize how loud the smacking lips were, until a booming voice sent Noodle jumping and 2-D flying over the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Russel had, staring at disbelief. Noodle gasped, 2-D ran by Noodle's side.

"Um... Russel-san... we..."

"OH, I SAW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING! THE ONLY THING I DON'T SEE IS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

2-D gulped, Noodle hid behind 2-D, she was scared. She hadn't heard Russel yell like that since last year on New Years when Murdoc had gotten so drunk, he had barfed all over Russel's drums. 2-D finally spoke.

"Russ... ummm, I... we..." 2-D took Noodle's hands.

"I love 'er, and I wanna be with 'er!" Noodle saw Russel's clinched fists, they were ready to punch 2-D, but she stood in front of 2-D so Russel couldn't hurt him.

"I don't even know what the fucking say! You do realize she's 16 right?" Russel's foot tapped. 2-D nodded. Russel sighed.

"Alright, but don't let this get out to the press, and 'D?" Russel shoved Noodle aside and grabbed on his shirt.

"If I ever find out you do anything to her, your eyes will be the best condition of your face, got it?" 2-D nodded. Russel released him and went upstairs to bed, leaving Noodle to cry into 2-D's chest.

Whoa, Russel's tough! :D That's all for now my lovelies, please keep reading, and get some reviews, and I just might add another chapter :)


	5. Murdoc finds out

Alright, sorry it took me a couple days, but, like I said, reviews, reviews, reviews! Special thanks to Saphire Sawyer, thanks a bundles, and here you go!

2-D sat on his bed, Noodle's head resting in his lap, she was fast asleep. The skinny singer shook his head.

"I can't believe Russ knows, I'm in for a bloody beating if I don't be careful!" He stroked Noodle's hair and pushed her bangs to the side.

"She's so beautiful, can't believe a fing like meh deserves her." He smiled and cuddled her close, his eyes soon became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed he was on the little bit of land from El Manana, cuddling Noodle close to him. They were laughing and talking about their band, when two helicopters flew by them, pointing guns. Noodle gasped, 2-D barely lifted his head, then he grabbed his almost empty bottle of beer and threw it at them, making the first helicopter's window break, it crashed into the other helicopter and they both crashed to the ground below. Noodle smiled and hugged 2-D. He smiled too, until suddenly she disappeared. He quickly stood up, looking frantically for her, then a voice started to boom in his ear and his eyes flew open.

"FACEACHE! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLOODY NECK OFF!" Murdoc shouted as he threw 2-D across the room. He scrambled up to see Noodle huddled in the corner.

"Wot? Wot's going on?" The confused singer asked. Murdoc's blazing eyes stared at him.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID, DULLARD! YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" He angrily pointed at Noodle, who shook her head and ran over to Murdoc.

"No, no! Murdoc-san! It's not what you think! Me and 2D-san were watching a movie, and we fell asleep!" Murdoc snorted.

"And why should I believe you?" A couple tears ran down her cheek.

"Look! I'm wearing clothes! And you know 2-D would never do that!" Murdoc started to reply, then stopped when he realized she was wearing clothes, if they did have sex, she wouldn't be wearing those. He sighed and turned back to 2-D.

"Alright, dullard. I'll believe ya!" He pointed a boney finger at him. "But mark my words, I ever find out that you did do that to her, I'm gonna-"

"Murdoc, you know he wouldn't." Noodle interrupted. 2-D nodded and ran to Noodle's side.

"I love 'er, with all me bleeding heart, and I would never do that to her, Muds." Murdoc shook his head.

"Whatever." He scoffed and left the room to go get a beer. Noodle hugged 2-D tightly and sighed.

"I love you, 2D-san." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love yeh too, Noods." She giggled at that nickname, then she tried ignoring another thought that it gave her.

Sorry it's so short, I've been busy, but this story will continue, might only be 1 more chapter though, if that's the case, I will gladly write another story. I've got kind of a writers' block :/ Ideas?


	6. Noodle's the boss

Wow, 2 more reviews already! Thanks so much guys! Here you gooooo! (get the cool shoeshine! =D)

A couple weeks later...

Murdoc was sitting on the couch, chugging his growing pile of beers down. He shook his head and thought out loud.

_Flashback_

"That bloody bitch. She ain't never gonna find anyone better than me." He remembered the girl that he had slept with the other night. They met at a bar, then started to get really close, they slept together a couple times, until one morning he woke up to find a note saying that she had a husband that she had to go back to. He had torn the page into pieces and gotten so drunk. that he went downstairs and threw his beer bottle at 2-D's head.

"Murdoc-san! Why did you do that?" She screamed at him. He was too drunk to listen.

"Eyyyyy, don't you yell your pretty little face at me young lady," he slurred. "I can do whatever the bloody hell I want, so bugger off!" He laughed drunkly to himself when he said 'bugger'. Noodle rolled her eyes and ran over to 2-D.

"2D-san? Are you alright?" He opened one eye, then smiled and reached for her face.

"Just a headache, love." He got up, stumbling at first, but then managed to balance himself and hugged her tightly. She sighed heavily.

"2-D? Why do you always let Murdoc-san beat on you? He isn't the boss of you." He sighed and hesitated to answer.

"I don't know, Noodle. I guess I just don't want ta get 'urt as much, and if I don't let 'im, the beating will usually be worse." He smiled and played with her purple hair. "But I'm used to it, love. No need to worry about meh."

_End of flashback_

2-D and Noodle walked in, their hands full of movies. Murdoc glared over at 2-D. He was still disgusted that he was with Noodle. She was so young, he wasn't even sure what they were doing was legal. He yelled at 2-D, making him drop all the movies he was holding.

"FACEACHE! GET ME ANOTHER BEER! NOW!" 2-D scrambled to pick up the movies.

"Awight, awight, in a minute Muds, calm down." Fire blazed in Murdoc's eyes as he slowly rose and towered over the blue-haired singer.

"You... will... do it... NOW." Murdoc raised his fists angrily. Noodle's face became red. That was the last straw. She jumped in front of 2-D and suprised Murdoc by the quick motion, causing him to accidentally swing, and the punch went to Noodle. 2-D gasped. Noodle barely noticed, but she punched him back. He flew backwords, he stumbled to look up at the now furious 16-year-old.

"I have had enough! Murdoc-san! You always beat on 2-D when he has never done a damn thing to you! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on him! So from now on, any thime you bully him, I kick your ass!" Murdoc could hardly move, she had never spoken to him, or anyone like that before. He didn't know if he should agree, or kick her ass. He shook his head. He couldn't do that, physically, and Russel would beat the crap out of him. He just grunted and stood back up.

"Fine! Take away my fun, why don't ya!" He ran to his room and slammed the door.

Wowwwww, Noodle's Buff! You wouldn't like her when she's angry! :D So sorry I've been cutting them short, but because of it's shortness, I will indeed add another chapter, so, reviews! Keep them coming, people! I love them! I live on them! 3


	7. Murdoc's a jackass

Okay, last chapter, reviews, ideas, suggestions? Please?

Noodle sat in her room, practicing her guitar. She strummed the beat to Feel Good Inc. She sighed and stopped playing. She looked out her window to look at all the moaning zombies that infested Kong.

"God, I don't know how long we can keep this a secret from everyone. And if word got out to the press..." She shook her head and tried to focus on her guitar, but she was getting bored of it, so she put her guitar back in it's case, and went to the lift. She called the lift to 2-D's room. Once she got to his floor, she quietly tip-toed to his door, and peeked inside. 2-D was laying on his bed, without a shirt, and staring at nothing, something he does a lot. She giggled to herself, but apparently too loud, because he turned his head to the door, then Noodle quickly hid behind the door, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"'ey, are yew spying on meh?" She blushed, but didn't respond. After a moment, he stood up, and slowly walked towards the door. She tried to stifle her giggles.

"Hmmm, I hear giggling, where could t'at be coming from?" She knew she would be caught, but she didn't care, this was fun!

"I t'ink it's coming from... wright...over...HERE!" He pulled the door open to reveal a giggling and blushing Noodle. He smiled and threw his arms around her and they both fell onto the bed laughing.

"Heyy!" She protested playfully.

"Wot? Why were yew spyin' on meh?" She blushed more.

"I wasn't spying on you!" She lied. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Well, what if I... TICKLE YOU!" He began tickling her neck, and her arms, and she laughed and tried to get away from his tickling hands.

"Aaah! 2-D! Knock it off! Eeeeek!" He smiled and ignored her laughs and continued to tickle her.

"Okay, okay! I admit it! I was spying on you!" He smiled with satisfaction and stopped tickling her. She sat up.

"I don't know, I was bored, and I wanted to see what you were doing." He chuckled and hugged her, she snuggled closer to him. He sighed happily and turned the T.V. on, Spongebob came on. She giggled and watched. He smiled because he knew she liked that show. He himself enjoyed it, it was a little young for him, but he enjoyed the silliness of it, especially since it was one of Noodle's favorites.

After a few Spongebob-filled-hours, Noodle fell asleep. 2-D admired how peacefully she slept, that is until she gave a little snore, making 2-D chuckle. He carried her gently to the lift and called it to her floor. When he got to her room, he opened the door and looked at all her posters hanging on the wall. Mostly Gorillaz posters, a couple of Japaneese posters, and one of 2-D and Noodle that was taken a couple weeks ago. He smiled and set her down on her bed, wrapping her up in the covers, he layed down quietly next to her and played with her hair. He only stayed for a few minutes, then stood up, kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

"'ave a good sleep, love." He walked away and let the tired Japaneese girl dream.

The next morning, Noodle awoke at 7:00. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and smiled as she remembered the other night. Then she quickly realized she was in her own room. She sighed and got out of bed, made it neat, and she jumped in the shower. She used some extra body wash so she would smell nice. She scrubbed her hair with her shampoo, rinsed it out, then grabbed a towel and dired her hair. She then went to her dresser and looked for an outfit she could wear. She smiled and picked the outfit that 2-D had gotten for her at the mall. It was a purple dress with '19-2000' in the middle, and skinny jeans. She ran downstairs to find that Russel wasn't even awake yet! There was no breakfast. She shrugged and went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. She wasn't really hungry anyways.

She drank it down quickly, then called the lift to 2-D's floor again. She quietly stepped into his room, he was in his bed, still asleep. She smiled, then she crawled into bed with him, she snuggled under his arm, and soon fell back asleep.

After about 2 and a half hours, 2-D awoke, and quickly realized that something was in his arms. He moved the sheets ans smiled when Noodle was revealed. He kissed her lips softly and whispered in her ears.

"Konichiba Noodle." She smiled then rolled her eyes.

"It's konichiWa, 2D-san." He chuckled.

"Oh, wight then." She smiled and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily. He looked over at his clock.

"9:43, when did you come in 'ere, Noodle?" She smiled.

"About 7:00." He ruffled her hair and got out of bed.

"I gotta get dressed, love." She smiled.

"Okay." 2-D stood there, Noodle just sat there.

"Um, did ya want to..." Noodle blushed.

"Ohh!" She quickly got up and turned around. He chuckled again. "What?"

"Not gonna peek, then, are ya?"

"No, I won't peek." He smiled then changed into his favorite jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. "You can turn 'round now, love." She giggled and turned around.

"I didn't peek." He chuckled.

"Of course ya didn't, I trust ya." She blushed again. He hugged her and took her hand as they walked downstairs. Murdoc was sitting on the couch, he groaned when he saw them, but Noodle shot him a glare. He sighed.

"Hey 2-dents." He said grudgly. 2-D smiled slightly.

"'ey Mudz." He grumbled and took another sip of his beer before heading back upstairs. Russel came out of the kitchen and waved.

"Hey guys, hungry?" Noodle smiled.

"Where were you this morning, Russel-san?" He grinned.

"Late morning, I guess. I could ask you the same thing." He came over and ruffled her hair, she giggled and told him to knock it off. He smiled and handed her and 2-D a couple sandwiches. Noodle bit hungrily into her sandwich. 2-D ate his alowly. The three of them then sat down on the couch and started giggling about Murdoc's underwear.

"I really wish he wouldn't do t'at so much, 'specially 'round poor Noods here." 2-D teased. They all laughed, then Murdoc suddenly came running back into the room, a huge smile on his face. Something they rarely see him do.

"Hey guys! I just got an idea for what we could do for the El Manana video!"

... Uh-ohhhh, well, that's it for my first fanfic, I'll have another one up soon. Reviews, Ideas, Suggestions, keep 'em coming! Thanks!


End file.
